


Tony Stark is Flawless (And So Are His Robots)

by babybat



Category: Amazing Spider-Man (2012), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Superfamily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 10:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babybat/pseuds/babybat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter tries to help his dad out by upgrading his robots, only to learn that perfection isn't always the goal. Complete fluff in the form of Superfamily. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tony Stark is Flawless (And So Are His Robots)

**Author's Note:**

> I wished I owned these characters, but alas, I'm not Stan Lee. No infringement intended. This was written for Avengers-land on Livejournal.

Tony descended the stairs leading into his lab. He'd just gotten home from a particularly dull press conference. Steve was still busy at S.H.I.E.L.D., and Tony figured that Peter would be out with Gwen or picking on third-rate muggers. Which left him alone in the house to work in the lab in peace and quiet.

At least, that had been his theory.

Light was peaking out from under the door, which could have meant he'd just forgotten to turn them off when he'd left, but if the disgruntled whirring and beeping sounds were any indication, that wasn't the case.

"Peter," He greeted apprehensively, finding his son on the floor with a screwdriver dangling out of his mouth (thank you very much for your saliva) and DUM-E's motherboard in his hand.

"Hey, Dad."

"Whatcha doing?" Tony prompted in a sing-song tone.

"Huh?" Peter looked up, face wrinkled up in concentration, "Oh, I was uh....updating DUM-E and U. I wanted to surprise you, but..." He made an wild motion with his hands.

"Congratulations, I am surprised!" Tony's face fell dramatically, almost comically, "Why do you think my robots need an upgrade anyway?"

The boy shrugged, "They malfunction all the time and drive you crazy..."

Tony laughed, so loud and so sudden that it made Peter jump.

“I’m your dad, do you really think I make mistakes?”

Through a tight-lipped smile, “Um…”

“Exactly,” Tony continued, “I’m flawless. I don’t put faulty programming into anything I do--unless I want it there.”

“But why?”

Tony chuckled again, "Because," He shrugged, pretending to look over some blueprints with feigned interest, "They're not just machines, Peter. Their my machines. I found a way to give them personalities before I could get my hands on high-level A.I."

He took a short moment to look over the deactivated DUM-E with something akin to fondness before going on, "Now change them back before I start messing with your web shooters."

"Yes, sir. But--how come you didn't you give them A.I. like J.A.R.V.I.S?"

"I told you, I couldn't get that I kind of A.I. back then."

"Yeah, I know. But now?"

"Well, why'd you keep that stupid ski mask after you got your suit?"

"Hey! It's not stu--"

"Same reason."Tony cut off, "Now put 'em back the way they were."

Tony turned to leave his son to it, making his way back up the stairs.

"Touching, sir." J.A.R.V.I.S. sounded.

"Don't make me rewrite you, J.A.R.V.I.S. We both know I'll do it."

"Of course, sir."

Damn J.A.R.V.I.S., Tony could just hear the computer's smirk.


End file.
